fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Assassin's Creed: Godmother's Wrath
Introduction It was late at night in the Twilight Phoenix Guild as many of the guild mates feel asleep in the lobby, exhausted from the party that was done in honor of completing another Triple S-class job. During the part, Chloe had noticed that the twins had fallen asleep during it, and with Ellena busy talking with her friends, the godmother took it apon hersef to see that they would be put in their rooms. After traveling with the two in her arms and putting them in their seperate beds, she herself decided to sleep as well, to be better prepared for the twin's first day of new training under their godmother, something that both Markus and Ellena approved. She dressed in her sleeping attire and slowly let the night winds pull her to slumber, dreaming of what the morning would bring about. Outside the estate wall in a tree lurked a figure, the figure waited until all the lights went out and pounced leaping out fo the tree with amazing speed quietly cackling as he did. The man climbed through a slightly open window and snuck up the stairs as he reached the top he saw the head butler appear, he quickly knocked him out with a sleeper hold. "Now i will get what i'm after!" He cackled loudly before putting his hands over his mouth quickly to muffle the laugh. He then appear infront of the twin's room. Moments later a scream echoed through the halls as the twins struggled to get away while Vega carried them out of the building and estate. The entire guild heard the screams and rose up, especially Markus and Ellena who went running to their children's rooms, only to find Chloe there in her gear as she summoned up the runes around their room, "I made sure their room would be tagged just in case anything like this might occur, I swear on my life, whoever did this will pay" She said lightinig up one of the runes that lead outside. "They didn't get far, I need to move now, keep everyone ready and be ready to follow me just in case this rune goes red" She said pointing to one near the bed. "I'm coming to...." Said Yoshi adjusting his goggles. "Markus and Ellena you need to focus on making a plan for payback." "Ok....Lets us know if you need help..." Said Markus clenching his fist causing lightning to run up and down his arm rapidly. Chloe and Yoshi ran off after the man and the twins. following the runes to his hideout which seemed to be far beyond the horizon. "Looks like that's where whoever stole the twins have them there!" Chloe said as she tightened her fist with anger, wanting to kill whoever thought of hurting her godchildren. "Relax new boot...." Said Yoshi sitting on a rock. "Getting angry will make you mess up alot mroe often and that could be fatal for both of us and the twins." The two managed to gain transport to a small island with an old fort located over a cliff. The island served as a prison for a powerful noble from Mochina who's influence was too great to execute so he was exiled to be kept out the way. The two arrived at the old wreckage that is ment to be the dock. "Well this is a lovely spot!" Said Yoshi picking up the remains of a dead servant. "We should come here for a day out." Chloe took in a deep breath as she placed two fingers onto the ground, summoing up the rune trail, but seeing it becoming weaker and weaker by the second, "Save the jokes for after we get back the twins, their rune trail is slowly disappearing and we need to hurry" She said using her runes to create an invisible cloak of runes around them, being able to move without worry as the two ran, following the trail of the runes into the fort. "Fine fine....But was still funny." Said Yoshi as he moved with Chloe. "So who ya think did this? My money is on Disgruntaled postal workers." Chloe rolled her eyes and continued running, "Don't know, my protection runes were one of the strongest I've ever made, it would take someone very powerful to break through them" She said as the trail started glowing, they ended up in front of a cell, with the twins unconsious and chained. "Don't worry you two, aunty Chloe is here to rescue you" She said beginning to pick the lock. "Hmmm this was too easy...Way too easy normally we atleast have to remove afew guards." Said Yoshi looking around. "Anyone get the feeling their being watched?" In the shadows hid many men and women clad in black, amoung them was the man who kidnapped the twins. They didn't move just watched waiting for the best moment to attack. Chloe immediatly opened the door and rushed in to hug them, but found them to be mere projections, "I hate when you're right" She said, immediatly realizing that it was a trap as the entire group hidden in the shadows came down onto the ground, surrounding the cell. Yoshi looked at the leader of the group. "Vega....I thought you got killed last week." He said sighing slightly as he readied himself for the fight. "Hahahahaha!! You wish!" Cackled Vega like a madman. "I won't die anytime soon!" "I don't care who you are, where is my godchildren?!" Chloe yelled with rage as her magic began to leak out. "There here, there...Hmmm could be anywhere by now....Star showed up about 5 minutes ago and took them off." Said Vega casually walking amoung his minions. "He never tells me anything." "Save it Chloe....Ya can't get anything for this guy....That mask has made him loose it beyond any form of reason and control." Said Yoshi. Chloe quickly used a rune that meld with her eyes, looking around to try and pick up the tracker runes she placed on the kids, "Ugh, they were here a few mins ago" She said looking back at Vega. "Told ya he took them!" Said Vega as he started to skip between his men and around Yoshi and Chloe. "Ladidadida!" "This is gonna be a long day...." Sighed Yoshi as he managed to punch Vega sending him flying back. "I hate him..." "We better hurry and deal with him, I swore to Ellena and Markus that nothing would happen to them and I don't go back on my word" She said using Requip to take out her sword and draw it from it's sheath. "Vega will try and stall....I'll deal with him he doesn't like lightning that much." Said Yoshi charging towards the hole in the wall that Vega went through. "You sort out his goons!" Yoshi charged through the hole and instantly sparks of lightning came out the hole and a scream of pain and slight fear followed, which was in turn fllowed by a triuphant chuckle. Chloe found herself surrounded in moments, then focused her Ice into her blade, beginning to stab and slash at each of them while freezing them at the same time. Through the hole Yoshi was holding his own against Vega and the mosnters summoned by his mask. Yoshi was using his martial arts talent and lightning to pound into the monsters countering their magic and moving closer to Vega. "Come on Vega that all ya got?!" Said Yoshi as he chokeslammed a monster into the ground. "Don't tell me all those fights with Markus and Dark have made you a corward?" "I am....NOT A COWARD!!!!!" Scream Vega as he charged yoshi with his swords drawn and began to fight back on even terms. Constantly repeating that he wasn't a coward. Chloe looked back as she heard the powerful explosions coming from the other room, she wanted to assist Yoshi, but she was knee deep in thugs as they kept coming after her. Suddenly Vega flew out of the hole engulfed in lightning and Yoshi stepped out with a couple of swords stuck in his stomach and shoulder. "That hurt you little sh*t!" Said Yoshi slightly annoyed at Vega. "And you ruined my new jacket!!" "Oh sorry i was aiming for your neck..." Said Vega with a slight growl. "Yoshi, you alright?" Chloe asked stabbing one of the thugs in the neck as she looked over to Yoshi, her attention was immediatly distracted by a powerful punch to the face as it sent her flying into the wall. "Vega you were ment to hold them off for afew minutes....." said Dark who had arrived to check up on Vega and to see if he had stuck to the plan. "Come on we're leaving.....You two can tell Markus that we'll wait for him in Black-sun Tower." Dark grabbed Vega and vanished in a flash of lightning. Leave Chloe recovering from the punch and Yoshi yanking the swords from his body. "aww i was having fun..." Said Yoshi slightly smirking. "Grr, we have to follow them" Chloe said getting up from the rubble she was laying, wiping the blood dripping from her cheek as she used her rune vision. "The kids are still alright for now, but we need to hurry and fast" Chloe said as she grabbed Yoshi's hand, using the runes to give herself wings and fly out of the fort, following the trail of the children. "No we need to let Markus and Ellena know where they are....This is obviously a trab...." Said Yoshi letting go landing on top of a giant tree. "It's only right to inform them and see what they want to do." Chloe glared back at the direction where Dark had gone, in frustration she slashed down at one of the trees, tears dropping down her face as she felt despair for what had happened to the two, wanting more than anything to get the people that took her godchildren away. "Relax with Markus and Ellena helping this will be alot easier....Dark was going easy on you....You've seen Markus fight right? Well imagine Markus raised in darkness and trained to be endlessly brutal......Thats basically Dark." Said Yoshi sliding down the tree. "Trust us on this....You won't last long against Dark let alone all of Daimon's S-class mages." All Chloe could do was look over to Yoshi with her red-puffy eyes and nod, in her mind she knew that Dark had more power than he was letting on, she could feel it through the punch he gave her, and knew they'd need all the firepower they could get in order to get back the children. Yoshi pulled out a small gem with a old Mochina marking for Visual. "Markus!...Yo Markus you there?" Said Yoshi to the gem. "We got word on where the twins are." The gem flickered alive and Markus appeared in a small source of light emitted from the gem. "I'm here what ya got?" Said Markus looking more serious than usual. "They're at Black-Sun Tower.....We're guessing Daimon and his top goons will be waiting." Said Yoshi moving to sit on a rock. "We might need some back up....I'm strong but i can't protect Chloe and fight the 4 Demons...We'll need some back up." "Ok we'll meet you at Blood Star Village jsut south of the tower." Said Markus who vanished as the gem powered down. "Ok you heard him lets get there." Said Yoshi standing up and walking to the dock. "We can get to Honbo Island where the village and tower are at." Chloe rubbed her eyes and nodded at Yoshi, "Let's just hope that they haven't done anything to them yet" She prayed as she and Yoshi headed to the docks. "The Hotaru Bloodline is known for being a pain to corrupt." Said Yoshi. The duo eventually made their way to the docks, Chloe ran over to Ellena as she hugged her sister, "I'm sorry, by the time we got there, they had already moved the kids" Fresh tears began falling down her face. Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Roleplay Category:Chapters